


Hell

by Emilywemily



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Based off game lore, Child Abuse, Five Nights at Freddy’s, Mary Sues are the enemy of an interesting story, Mental Anguish, Nightmare animatronics - Freeform, Original Character(s), but dw they’re no where near Mary sue’s, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilywemily/pseuds/Emilywemily
Summary: TW WARNING; this story contains references and explicit talks of child abuse, mental illness and child murder (obviously there's going to be child murder it's fucking fnaf)When Cassidy was alive and he began to get night terrors, his father William ignored it until the screaming became too much to bare. He begins working on something that could change his son's life forever. A machine that extracts night terrors and leaks them into the real world. Without telling Cassidy that crucial bit of information, he sets up the machine and all the horrors are leaked somewhere only William knows.Meanwhile, a young girl called Ruth stumbles across a news clipping while reading the morning paper...'Two innocents, Harry Albert (male) and Tina coffee (female) were found dead in the middle of the woods last night in hurricane, near poplar street.'This sparks an interest in Ruth. Her mother is a detective after all. Like mother like daughter as they say...only this time...There's a certain supernatural element involved.
Kudos: 1





	Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start I want to remind everyone that this is an au. Inspired by the comic "springtrap and Delilah" by grawolfquinn on deviant art.
> 
> Hi! My name's Emily. I'm 17, and go by she/her. If you have any questions or notice any grammar mistakes please politely point them out as this has not been beta read, only proof read. Also, this mentions a lot about Indian culture as the main character Ruth is half Indian and half black. I am white, and although I am doing plenty of research please tell me if I make any major mistakes please correct me so I can improve the stories accuracy.
> 
> Also. This is full of head cannons. Please no lore debates in the comments as I want to keep everything but the story content itself very much positive. 
> 
> If you are under the age of 13, 1) what are you doing here oh god shield your eyes child. 2) please get parents permission before reading this. It contains incredibly dark themes such as physical and verbal child abuse, mental illness, death and, obviously, murder. If you think you'll be fine with that however, please stick around! 
> 
> I've had this idea for literal years. Coming up to a little over two now. The idea was birthed before I read S.A.D but reading it did really help the story go along. 
> 
> With all that said please enjoy! This story is also posted on Wattpad under the same name.

It always seems to be raining in March, but where there's rain there's also, for some reason, an associated feeling of melancholy to go with it. Like strawberries and cream, pasta with cheese, Donald trump and tax evasion, rain and melancholy seem to always go together like two perfectly matched pieces of a puzzle. This, of course perfectly sets the scene for our protagonists. Enter; Ruth Khatri. An eleven year old girl who was born and raised in hurricane, America. Ever since she could remember, she'd always been fascinated by her mother's career. You see, Ruth's mother Adhira Khatri was a detective. But not just any detective. She was, in fact, a private investigator. Currently taking up the case of two murders that were recently in the news. She was hired by their families and, so far, had caught on to one very helpful lead. But we'll talk about that a bit later.

A few miles away, we have Micheal. Michael Afton. Now fifteen and fresh out of juvie Micheal was on his way to do one of the most terrifying things he had ever had to do.

Talk to his father. William's eyes were black like coal, his slim face constantly sporting a look of disapproval that was regularly out right aimed at Micheal. It's important to remember, dear reader, that at this point in time micheal was well aware of how his sister's "accident" was linked to his father, as well as a few other children's... disappearances. Sure, let's go with 'disappearances'. So this is our beloved 'purple guy' as he used to be so fondly called. Living alone with just him and his father was the most simultaneously awkward and the most terrifying experience you could imagine. Silent eyes burning holes through his as his breathing increases with every agonizing moment of worry. Worry of whether or not he would make it back up stairs without a broken bone or a black eye, in tears at his fathers constant blaming for...something he didn't even want to think about. I'm sure you can figure that out my reader.

Lastly we have our finale main character. Or at least a main protagonist. The villains, however are still yet to come. And instead of telling you some basic information about them and their life I think it is much more fitting to begin with our first, in real time scene. Enter; Plushtrap.

Yes, I am being serious. You see, the nightmares could only leave during the day, with a very human form. And at night they'd transform and couldn't leave their house (that is, as soon as the clock hits 12:00). Plushtrap, compared to his nightmare counterparts, had never killed anyone. This annoyed the others as they were wondering if they were to much of a pussy to do it.

"If you keep that down long enough hopefully you'll choke and die." Chica said smirking. The two were sitting on the sofa in the living room, the rain continuing to streak down their windows. The clock struck four pm as they began animatedly chatting about what ever random topic ideas that popped into their heads. "Or maybe it'll come up and hit you in the eye, bitch" plushtrap growled. She looked down at the kid with mild annoyance. "How do you even swallow that thing?" She was genuinely curious, after all something that size seemed too large not to hurt. "I'm not a fucking human, idiot. Plus the string let's me pull it all~ the way up." And with that they began to demonstrate. Reaching their pale hand down their own throat, much further than any normal human could, they began to feel something. Gagging slightly as they tugged onto the end of the string, they began to pull and pull and pull. Until eventually-

"BLAUGH!"

They cried, blood running down their chin. Out from their stomach came a black, cold and weirdly shaped key dangling at the end of a string. Both the key and the string were covered in spit and blood. "There, see? Perfectly fine!" Chica gave him a look. "You're disgusting." She said looking away. Plushtrap began to laugh hysterically. "Only the best show for my friends!" They said smiling while they re-swallowed the key. It was pretty much self explanatory that they had a screw loose. Or maybe even more than one. And yet they were still the most normal of the group, even having the least threatening night form. Well, that wasn't to say it looked completely normal. Creepy was definitely the best way to describe it. Currently, the kid was twelve years old. The same age Cassidy would have been if he was still alive. But he wasn't. And in all honesty plushtrap missed their best friend. That was the only fun they ever got to have. Now, they were stuck with looking after the chest. You all know the one I'm talking about. That is what the key is for after all.

Inside the chest there were two masks, an address book with three addresses underlined, a phone number, and one other very special thing...

But we'll get to that later. How's Ruth doing?

The lead Adhira had gotten was a restaurant by the name of "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", a popular children's entertainment venue that served, well, pizza. It had four singing animatronics that performed. Chica the chicken, Bonnie the bunny, Freddy the bear, and Foxy the pirate fox. Foxy had been out of order for four years now, after what was dubbed "the bite of '87". A rather disturbing quote from the manager regarding that situation being "I think it's amazing how the human body can live without the frontal lobe." That had always stuck with Adhira. The lack of remorse or care, not to mention the missing kids incident at the previous location. The one with more high tech looking animatronics the company had referred to as the 'toy' animatronics. Brushing a streak of black hair from her dark brown eyes she sighed to herself, yet at the same time had a look of determination. If this was really a good lead as she hoped it was, then this could not only solve the two innocents that had been killed cases, but also Fritz, Susie, Jeremy, Gabriel, Cassidy and Charlotte's cases too. To bring some form of peace and justice to the grieving family's would be a very fitting thing for a private detective. And in all honesty, she believed she could do it.

"Mom!" Called a familiar child's voice. "What is it Ruth?" She asked. "Dad said he's gonna be late home from work." Was her response. Confused she walked out from the kitchen into the living room where her daughter was watching cartoons. "Uh, have you done your homework?" Rolling her eyes Ruth turned around. "School's not until Monday mom! Jeez it's gonna be fine." Adhira shook her head. "Better get it done now or else-"

"I'll never start it, yeah yeah." She finished for her mother. "You always say that. It's like I never get to have any free time and it sucks." Ruth said pouting "Yeah, because I want you to do well in school. Might as well kill me for wanting that." she said intensely sarcastic. "Fine! I'm doing it see!" She exclaimed angrily unzipping her backpack. "Why haven't you unpacked that yet! You're so unorganised." She said a little more angrily then she meant to. "And what did dad say again?" She asked folding her arms. "His boss said he wants to talk with him. Shouldn't be that long." Adhira nodded. She put on a warm smile, saying in a sing song voice "I'm making aloo gobi tonight~". Ruth perked up at this. "Wait really? I thought we were just gonna have fries?" "I fancied something a little more hearty." She replied, glad that they had stopped arguing. Ruth licked her lips. She always liked it when her mother cooked because it was always Indian dishes. Her father made really good stuff to, but her mum was when she got really excited.

Pulling out her math homework, her mother got a call on her cell. "I'm just gonna take this sweetie. Tv is too loud so I'll be upstairs." Ruth shot her mother a thumbs up before Adhira jogged up to her bedroom. Turning back to her homework she started on her long devision. After spending fifteen minutes on the first three of fifty questions she stopped. They were really hard ok? Plus being dyscalculic as all hell really didn't help. "Damn you dyscalculia" she mumbled under her breath. "Five minutes break!" She declared. Walking into the kitchen and standing up on her tip toes in her white sneakers she carefully brought down a glass. Pulling up the sleeves of her blue jacket up to avoid soaking them she filled it all the way to the top with water before tipping some out. Turning around to get a snack she noticed the news paper on the table. Taking a closer look she found six underlined passages. 'Is this mom's case?" She thought to herself. There were a lot of seemingly meaningless papers and documents marked 'PRIVATE' in all caps and in dark red marker pen. Curiously she began to open the tip of the envelope. But before she could do that she heard footsteps. Looking for anything small her mother wouldn't notice missing, she grabbed an unmarked memory stick and a small envelope buried under mountains of paper work.

"Hey, dinners going to be at five. No snacks young lady." Adhira scolded. "Yeah, yeah." She complained returning to the sofa. Clutching both items tight she had a thought. 'Isn't this a bad idea?' Nodding herself she decided she'd return the items after she'd looked through them. 'How important can an envelope and memory stick be to a case anyway?' This was the thought process that, unbeknownst to her, would lead all three of out main cast together. Something that would be for the good of everyone... well, almost everyone...

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! Chapter uploads will be inconsistent but I'm hoping to do each chapter, excluding the authors note and the notes like this at the end at least 1,600 words. This was almost 1,700.
> 
> Q/A  
> 1) why did you only use they/them for plushtrap instead of he/him?  
>  I headcanon plushtrap in this story as non-binary. So going forward I will only use they/them in reference to them. There will also be a conversation about their gender identity MUCH MUCH later in the story.
> 
> 2) is Micheal going to get longer parts in future chapters?  
>  Yes. I'm sorry he didn't get much time to shine here but genuinely he's my favorite cannon character. He'll get a lot more 'screen time' if you will in the future.
> 
> 3) the way the characters talk sounded...off. Why is that?  
>  I'm not American. Im British. So if I mix any words from British slag it is an accident 😅
> 
> 4) how many chapters can we expect to see?  
>  I hope this story to be longer than your average fanfic. So possibly up to thirty chapters. Maybe even forty. At the moment I don't think I'll make a sequel but it's always a possibility! 
> 
> 5) is their any questions you won't answer?  
>  Yes. I won't answer any that could give possible spoilers or any that demean plushtrap for their gender identity. I don't care if it's cannon they're a boy. This is an au. 
> 
> 6) where can we find your art?  
>  Like it says in the description my insta is Emilywemily__ . Come Dm me anytime and say hi!


End file.
